vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miku Izayoi
|-|Civilian form = |-|Spirit form = Summary Miku Izayoi (誘宵 美九, Izayoi Miku) is the sixth spirit to appear who was, like Kotori, originally a human that gained the power of a Spirit around the same time Shido first met Tohka. She is the primary antagonist in Date a live ll. Just like Kotori, Miku was a normal human before she became a Spirit. Ever since she was little, Miku loved singing and she had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when she debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15 under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. Her career, however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when she refused to have sex with a hotshot TV producer. Before Miku knew it, false scandals about her began to appear and she soon fell out of favor with her agency along with her fans beginning to hate her. Miku thought that she could reconnect everything back with her singing, but then suddenly lost her voice. As Miku contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before her and turned her into a Spirit. Afterwards, she used her spirit powers, regained her lost voice, and debuted again using the name Miku Izayoi. She became famous due to her voice that is was known as 'sound anesthetic' and released several super popular tracks. Due to her past suffering, she harbors strong hatred towards men to the point that Shidou had to cross-dress as Shiori to interact with her. After finding out Shidou's true gender, Miku used her power on the entire Tenguu City and had the citizens to kill him. However, with Kurumi's assistance, Shidou was able to convince Miku to stay out of their way while they rescued Tohka from DEM. She finally changed her mind when Shido upheld his earlier promise to protect her and shielded her from Dark Tohka's power. She is also moved, although initially shaken, when Shido promises her that even if the entire world turns against her, he alone will remain her fan. After this, Miku decided to let Shido seal her spirit mana and move on with her life, even appearing openly in public as an idol. She has shown great love and affection towards Shido and constantly calls him "darling." Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' Low 7-C''' likely far higher | Likely''' Low 7-C when sealed '''Name: Izayoi Miku, Tsukino Yoimachi (former stage name), Code Name: Diva Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Classification: Was formerly Human, Spirit Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, even desired situations), Regeneration (Wounds of spirits naturally heal), Mind Manipulation, Can enhance others' physique, Spacequakes summoning, Flight, Statistics Amplification (The sound of her angel can increase statistics), Pain Manipulation (she can decrease pain sensation with her voice), Sound Manipulation (Uses sound to fight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, [[Fate Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Nia's Rasiel, Kurumi's shadows and Mikuy's mind control won't work against Full Form Spirits) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level '''likely '''far higher (She overpowered Origami and the entire AST team, her risk factor is ranked only below Tohka). Her Gabriel doesn't focus on destruction, more on Hypnosis | Likely Small Town level ' (Superior to DEM's Wizards and Bandersnatches) 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Dodged Origami Tobiichi's attack while playing around). | Relativistic+ when sealed (keep up with mordred origami) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Town Class likely far higher '''| Likely '''Small Town Class Durability: At least Small Town level 'likely '''far higher '(Took attacks from bandersnatches and the AST) | Likely '''Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit form = * Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime , lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") * Astral Dress: Shaddai El Chai (神威霊装・九番 （シャダイ・エル・カイ) , Shin'i Reisou: Kyuuban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 9") * Weapon: Organ Notable Attacks/Techniques: By herself: * Spacequakes: These occur when Spirits from the alternate dimension occasionally appear in the human world, bending the wall between dimensions and resulting in large-scale explosions. Miku revealed to Shiori that she triggered a spacequake to drive people away from a stage that she wants to perform on. With Gabriel: * March 行進曲（マーチ) : Enhances the listeners' physical strength. * Rondo [輪舞曲（ロンド）]: Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well with sound. However, it failed against Tohka when she was in her Inverse Form, due to immense strength. * Solo [独奏（ソロ）]: Once activated, it brainwashes the listeners. Solo does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Miku and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Miku's control, the Spirits still thought very favorably of Shido. But as long as they stayed brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to Miku's orders and well-being above anything else. Being sound-based, Miku's power works very effectively through speakers, and can expand her audience. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in Volume 7. Users who utilize earplugs, cannot hear anything, or destroyed their eardrums are immune to its hypnotic powers. As shown with Tohka, a pair of ear plugs are able to block out the hypnotic sounds. * Requiem [鎮魂歌（レクイエム）] : This has an analgesic effect on the listener seen in volume 10. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She can be somewhat arrogant towards people close to her, her hypnosis doesn't work on unsealed Spirits with full Reiryoku (Kurumi) or someone that holds Reiryoku of spirits within their bodies (Shidou), her Solo can control people's minds, but cannot alter their memories or Free Will. Her Angel will not work as desired if her voice is not functioning properly. In-universe Stats * Risk Factors: A * Spacequake: B * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: AA * Strength: 85 * Consistency: 72 * Spiritual Power: 159 * Agility: 67 * Intelligence: 70 Key: Spirit Form | Sealed Form Others Notable Losses: Notable Victories: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Spirits Category:Humans Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Musicians Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Idols Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:AIC Category:Production IMS Category:Tier 7